The Legend of Zelda
by Lisa Violet
Summary: In the woods off from Faron woods was a village named Ordan. The woods weren't too bad or at least for the time being there was a boy that was born with a scared mark on his left hand. His name was Link. The children of Ordan loved him. Things in the village seemed peaceful or at least for the time being.


The legend of Zelda

Please review of my errors and if I would need to improve this **_Sorry been on FictionPress I go by the same pen name those who don't know my pen name it is Lisa Freeman. I go by Lisa Freeman on both FanFiction and FictionPress. _**

**_I have been having a bad ass month for some reason. Have any opinions or questions PM me or you can email me LisaFreeman2018 if you wanted to to get ahold of me better. I know some french and very little spanish. So those who do not know english or have a hard time I can help translate it for you when I have the_**_ time._

By Lisa ** FYI i do not own the Legend of zelda characters I own the Character Nichole.**

introduction

In the woods off from Faron woods was a village named Ordan. The woods weren't too bad or at least for the time being there was a boy that was born with a scared mark on his left hand. His name was Link. The children of Ordan loved him. Things in the village seemed peaceful or at least for the time being.

**Chapter one "the start of the mission"**

_Link's prov_

"Link Wake up Link."said Fado I'm awake already I go down the ladder and out the door I don't talk much you would think I was deaf, but I'm not I just hate to talk to people. I met Fado outside.

"Link. Rusl wants you to met him at his house he wants to talk to you"said Fado I go to my Dad's house and go in.

"Link if you don't talk soon you might lose your voice, I need you to hand this letter to Princess Zelda Help Fado with his goats."said dad I got up to Fado's ranch and help him with his goats then check on the children of Jordan

"Link we haven't seen Colin not since this morning." said Beth I leave and got to the woods and I seen Colin with a girl.

"Link I was attacked by monsters and Nichole saved me she as old as you brother."said Colin The girl comes up to me.

"Have you seen a little girl that looks like she is 12 years old or younger she is missing. I know that girls are not suppose to fight but my mother and brother died so I have no choice but to fight. About a week ago my little sister Elizabeth disappeared without a trace She is the only family I have left Can you please help me find her?" said Nichole

"I'll try to find your little sister I will be leaving Ordan tomorrow Don't lose hope." I said

"Nichole do you want to come to our village and take a break from fighting?"asked Colin Nichole began to cried I hugged her. I remember I cried when I losted my family.

"Link, Colin who is the girl?"asked Dad

"She saved me from monsters. Her sister is missing Nichole you're going to be okay."said Colin

"Hey your going to be fine come with us we will help you find your sister."I said My dad looked at me as if I grew two heads. She was still crying in my arms I helped her up.

"Come on Colin we need to head back now the forest is no longer safe worse at night come before the monsters come."said Dad We go back to Ordon Village. Mom comes out and take Nichole into the house. Me, I live on my own in my own house.

"Hey Link where do we look first for her sister?"asked Colin

"I don't know I guess we will have to ask her."I said. We were walking back to Ordon Village and Nichole was still crying.

"I feel bad for her I'm going to go find lila she more than likely has Epona. I'm going to go find her."said Colin I nodded, Colin leaves to go find Lila. I go to my Parent's house.

"Link thats very unlike you to talk to a stranger. So why was Colin in the woods in the first place?"asked my Dad

"I don't know why Colin was in the woods I want to know that as well."I said

"I guess I'm going to have to ask him go cheer her up she is your age. Since you're going to Hyurle field why not take her with you to find her sister."said my Dad I nodded to let him know I understand. He leaves and I go to my parent's house. When I went in and seen Nichole still crying, but was claiming down.

"Link do you know where Colin is at?"asked my mom

"He should be wherever Lila is at. I think Lila has Epona again. Did you want me to get Colin and bring him here?" I asked She looked at me like she didn't hear what I said

"I Know what I heard from you."said my mom

"I'll get Colin."I said. I leave the house and go to where lila was at which was at the spring that was the closes to the village When I get to the gate The gate was locked. I go to the tunnel. Yes I do have to get on my hands and knees. The little passage way leads to the spring so I crawled to the spring. And there I saw Lila and Colin talking. I come out of the tunnel.

"Link I'm sorry I took Epona. It seems no matter what you do to her she still trusts you. Link I'm…."Lila nevered finished monsters came and took Colin and Lila and I was Knocked out.

**five minutes later**

I wake up and got up to my feet and ran after the monsters. When I got to the entrance to Faron woods I seen a black wall, and the next thing I knew was a hand of a monster came out of the wall grabbed me and pulled me through the wall. After when i was pulled through the wall I seen a blond fur wolf. Then my birthmark glows, the monster drops me and I was transformed into a wolf and I ended up passing out.

five hours later

I wake up and I look around The first thing I noticed was that I was chained and I was in prison, then I noticed the blond wolf. Then the wolf wakes up as soon as I seen the wolf's eyes I knew that that wolf was Nichole.

"Nichole! what happened?" I asked

"I seen the monsters coming in the village and went after them and ended up being pulled through the black wall and was turned into a wolf."said Nichole

"We need to find a way out of here. But however we are chained and I don't know how to break the chain."I said

"I've failed again I'm sorry Link I couldn't protect your friends."said Nichole

"No your wrong you haven't failed besides you're giving up hope too soon maybe someone will help us. Only time will tell if we have failed but it is only the beginning."I said

"But"said Nichole

"Don't be like that. We need to wait for something to happen when help comes, I do not know, but we do need to not give up hope right now cause it is a very bad time."I said

"Well Well Well two wolves in one cage."said the female voice

"who was that."asked Nichole

"I don't know but I do hope she does help us."I said Then the person shows herself and breaks our chains

"I helped you two so it is your guy's turn to help me."said the person Me and Nichole looked at each other.

"Crap thats not what I was expecting I need to find my sister and the other children."said Nichole

"Don't worry we will find them."I said

"Are you sure that we will find them?"asked Nichole

"Yeah I hope"I said

"Lets go you two"said the person I looked around the cell and found a fence and a pile of dirt.

"I think I've found a way out of here."I said and pointed to the fence

"How are we supposed to get out through there?"asked Nichole

"Look at the fence and tell me if that fence is strong."I said

"I can't tell."said Nichole

"Watch me break the fence. The fence wasn't done right to hold. Look behind the fence there is a patch of dirt. My plan is to dig a path through the dirt it should be deep enough to dig and to pass through."I said

"I…"said Nichole. I break the fence and dig a path through the dirt and Nichole follows me through the path I had just made. When we get to the other side of the cell we didn't see the person who had helped us a little.

"Is she gone?"asked Nichole

"If you two think I'm gone think again."said the person

"So where is she?"asked Nichole then the little person is in my back I jump

"Link monsters."said Nichole

"Forward unless you think you can take them on, but if I were you I would get used to you new form."said the person

"I have got with the second choice we don't know how to fight in wolf form not until we learn how."said Nichole

"Fine lets go wait where do we go?"I asked

"If you're trying to talk to me I won't be able to understand, buts lets play a guessing game."said the person. I signed, and we made our way up out of the prison area and up to the top of the building

"where are we at because it feels like I have been here before."said Nichole

"Really so where do you think we are at?"I asked

"On top of Zelda's castle if we are then we are close to her room."said Nichole

"Really!?"I said

"If I remembered right it is this way."said Nichole and we began to run to where Nichole was leading us. We went into the castle and up the stairs and into a room. When we got to the room I seen a person standing in front of the window then turns around facing us.

"I'm sorry that you two were in prison. I'm am Zelda, Princess of Hyurle Zant is behind in why Hyurle is in twilight I didn't have much of a choice but to surrender I'm sorry Blond wolf I don't know if you know a little girl named Elizabeth but she is safe she in a village that is hidden but people that live there are members of the Royal family. She said she had a vision and waits for you in that form she is in very safe hands so please don't be afraid or fearful for her."said Zelda. Nichole started to dance around, she was happy to hear that her sister was okay. Zelda smiled and I was glad to hear that her sister was in safe hands

"well we should go before that guard comes."said the Imp

"Midna please due be nice to the both of them and you two please be very carefull and save Hyurle from evil please save the people of this country."said Zelda. I barked with a nod to let her know that I will help save Hyurle.

**Chapter two "the twilight wall/Spirits "**

_Nichole's prov_

We lefted Zelda and Midna telleported us to Ordan village.

"Nichole I guess we go to look for the childern of Ordan after when we get what midna wants us to get."said Link I nodded and we go to the village and we go to the village and we get the shield first then we went to get the sword. Once we have gotten the things the Midna said that she needed we leave and when we were heading to the bridge the Spring talked.

"Come young heros to my spring."said Ordana So me and Link go to her spring when we entered a barrier was put up and a beast fell from the red portal that was in the sky. We killed the monster and the portal changed to blue portal. Me and Link go to the spirit.

"Young heros you must save the other spirits from twilight and you must save Hyurle from the evil beings that are trying to destroy us."said Ordana

"So how is twilight so much of a problem."said Midna

"Twilight is a problem because if we spirits remain in twilight for too long we will die. The light source that the beasts took is our source of life and if we go without it for too long we will die."said Ordana

"Then that will mean that Hyurle and it's people will forever remain in twilight correct?"said Midna

"Yes that is what will happen if nothing is done to undo the twilight."said Ordana. Me and Link went to the gate that lead out of the spring and waited for Midna to come. When she came over she hides in Link's shadow and me and Link went to the twilight wall.

"So this is it you two you guys want to go through the twilight wall?"Asked and Link nodded.

"Very well then"said Midna and goes through the twilight wall and a hand grabs us through the wall. We were still in our wolf forms. And Midna plops on Link and Link growls at her. Midna laughs. I signed, but me and Link run to Faron's spring. However we got stopped by shadow beasts.

"Sorry you two are on your own good luck."said Midna and went to the far corner of the barrier fence of twilight.

"Link we can do this."I said

"How."said Link

"Don't be down that is one way one of us can be killed."I said

"Right can't have that happen or who will save the childern of Ordan of the land of Hyurle?"said Link

"We can take these three beasts out."I said and attacked a beast Link did the same but when one was by itself it screked and the other two were back up in action

"Crap I guess when we get to the last two we kill the two that are remaining at the same time."I said

"What if that doesn't work."said Link

"Then it doesn't we think of another idea to kill these beasts."I said

"What if the next idea won't work?"asked Link I went up to him and smacked him with my paw.

"Get a grip of yourself! I know we can get of here alive. You need to believe in yourself and have faith!"I said and I was stratched by a shadow beast and was pushed/thrown at the barrier wall. I looked at the stratch that I gotten from the beasts it was deep and the worse part of the scratch is that it stings.

"Gezz you two can't seem to do things right. Do I have to do all of the work for you two?"complained Midna and she comes in plops herself on him and helps Link kill the shadow beasts in one attack. When Link killed the beasts he comes over to me.

"Are you going to be fine you are badly injured. Stay behind until this area is no longer in twilight meet us at Foran's spring I'm sure he won't mind you waiting there for us."said Link I got up but fell back down. I tryed again I fell back down again.

"Link help her up."said Midna and gets off of Link so that he could help me walk to Faron's spring. He helps me up and walks me to Faron's spring. When we walked to Faron's spring Link sets me down. Faron explains to Link about the twilight and gives him a tear holder so he can gather the tears and restore light back to this light area. Link leaves with the tear holder and begins to collect the tears while I stayed behind.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Link was teloported infront of Faron I notice that we were both human again. I was still badly injured Link was supporting me because I was standing. Our clothes were different.

"Young heros chosen by the gods of Hyurle. Something that holds darkness lies deep within the forest temple please destroy that curse. There is stil more twilight that lies ahead in Hyurle help that spirit in need."said Faron Me and Link nodded and Faron disappears.

"Tee hee lets go to the forest temple and find out what dark power lies within there."suggest Midna and goes into Link's shadow. Link picks me up and carries me back to Ordan village, but we seen Rusl.

"Link, Nichole where have you two been? And how did she get injured?"asked Rusl

"Fighting monsters in Faron woods."said Link

"Can she walk?"asked Rusl

"No she doesn't have the strenght to walk if she trys she will fall."said Link

"Get her wounds treated."said Rusl then he leaves. Link carries me into his house and puts me on his bed and blushed.

"Link do what you need to and I do wear wraps for my chest.. My vision is getting darker and is bluring things are going black. I feel so tired."I said and went uncounsisous.

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

I woke up and my vision was still blurie. The door opens and there was Link.

"So are you feeling better now Nichole?"asked Link

"Yeah but my vision is blurie still. Did you and Midna go to the forest temple already?"I asked

"Yeah Midna is looking for information in Ordan and she is trying to look for clues for where to find the fuse shadow. The fuse shadow is what she was looking for. I plan to stay here for about two days I got injured in the temple but the injure is minor nothing too bad."said Link

"Let me see how injured you are You men are tougher than women are."I said

"No!"shouted Link

"Let me see your injury."I said

"No."said Link then Midna comes in.

"It is worse than he thinks the monster spreaded acid at him and he got hit by the acid. Nichole he does need treatment."said Midna I looked at Link with a shameful look. Then Link signs.

"My wound is a horrible injurie."Link said looking down at his feet.

"You need some treatment here let me help you, but you can't fight me I still am feeling weak."I said now out of bed and now standing up.

"If you don't have your strength back you shouldn't worrie about me I was a coward and you got injured because I was too afraid and…"Link freezed

"Link stay still for a moment."I said and took off his tunic (The green top part) I seen the injuries he was talking about.

"Nichole please don't worrie about it."said Link

"Where are the bandage wraps?"I asked

"Up there on that shelf."Link answered

"Go to the bed Midna please get the wraps."I said I take Link to the bed and lie him down and Midna comes over with the wraps and I went to the door.

"Nichole where are you going? You need to save your strength."said Link

"I'm going to get water to clean your injuries Link that injuries can possibility kill you! I will save my strength later but now I need to use my strength to help you."I said

"I say both of you will stay put and I will fetch a bucket of water."said Midna

"But what about the being caught by the villagers?"I said

"Don't worry, just look out for Link."said Midna and points at my body then leaves the house with a bucket. Link was sitting up in bed

"Shoot now I'm told"I said Link was smiling trying to hold back his laugh. I go up to him.

"Really!? I already have a hard time seeing right now you could have told me when you walked in that I didn't have a shirt on you idiot!"I said He bursted out laughing.

"How am I the idiot most times when people needed treatment and go uncounisouses and when they wake up they check to see if their clothes are on or not you on the other hand didn't check you're the fool here, Well I guess I am a little at fault here. Hey don't smack me!"said Link His face was really red because he was blushing from embarrassment.

"Moron."I said and looked away then the door opened. It was Rusl

"Am I intruding on anything here?"asked Rusl

"Not really; Nichole is mad at me and started calling me names."said Link

"What did you do or say to her to cause her to smack you Link?"asked Rusl

"When I came back she was awake and was unaware that she didn't have on a shirt, then I tell her that when I was at the forest temple I got sprad by a monster that attacked me with acid. Nichole didn't go to the temple because she was too injured and still is. She was going to go fill a bucket with water but that was when she was told she didn't have a shirt on."explained Link

"Oh that would explain why she smacked you really hard."said Rusl then leaves the house.

"I hate you."I said

"You will get over it. You were slow on noticing. Nichole are you okay?"said Link

"I feel dizzy and I can't see at all right now."I said Link grabs my right hand and pulls me to him on the bed, I was laying next to Link on the bed

"Just rest; your overdoing yourself now. I wonder how long it take for Midna to get a bucket of water?"said Link

"I don't know but we should go look for her."I said trying to get back up but Link was holding me down.

"Let me go Link!"I said

"You need to rest you're pushing yourself too much just relax Nichole."said Link I stayed still and we went to sleep. I didn't like being this close to a man

**Chapter three "Off To Kakariko Village"**

_Link's prov_

I wake up in a lot of pain, and I notice that Nichole was not next to me. I smelled something cooking. I looked at my injuries and I noticed that it was treated. I looked at the fire place and there was Nichole cooking. She turned around now facing me.

"Well someone is finally awake you slept about four days straight!"said Nichole

"What!? I was asleep for that long?"I asked

"Yep."said Nichole

"Are you joking?"Asked Link

"No, I am not kidding with you."said Nichole I looked at her in a silly way.

"What!? I am telling you the truth here."said Nichole then Midna comes in.

"Yeah you were asleep for that long."said Midna

"Yeah you more like went in a coma for that long I thought you were going to die."said Nichole

"I was in that bad of a condenion."I asked

"Yes you need to rest I will let Rusl know you woke back up. I went and got Rusl for help because you weren't waking up. I am glad your now fine."said Nichole

"Nichole could you come closer to me?"I asked She gets closer to me I pull her even closer to me and kissed her on the lips. I could not hold back my feelings any longer. I just couldn't keep denying my feelings anymore. I stopped kissing her and letted go of her.

"I..I...I...really do need...to...to...go." Stuttered Nichole and she left my house. I knew she was shocked when I kissed her, I felt like an idiot at this moment in time. I don't know is she feels the same. Midna happened to come in.

"Why did you kiss her!" Said Midna

"Cause I love her, that's why I kissed her" I said

"Don't you know that she is afraid of men!" Yelled Midna

"Wait, say what again?" I said I heard what Midna said, its just I was like no way!

"Nichole is afraid of men because her father abused her even the guy her father he engaged her to abused her. Did you not noticed the whip marks on her what so ever. I am actually surprised that she even letted you get that close to her. She ran away from her home with her little sister Elizabeth. Her mother and Brother were murdered when they went on a walk together when her and her sister came down sick." Said Midna

"She didn't tell me much I only knew that her sister and her mother and brother are dead, she only told me a little. I am going to go to her. I am not going to harm her at all." I said with a sad face expression.

"Uli knows about her past to let you know she told me and Uli about her past when you were in a coma. Uli knows about me and you being a beast to let you know." Said Midna I groaned when I got up onto my feet

"How did she respond to that?" I asked

"More like shocked no one knows in Ordan, but her." Said Midna I was at my door now.

"I don't want my friends and family to try to hunt me down cause of the fact i am a beast of the twilight side. Well I am of to find Nichole." I said and opened the door and left. I climbed down the ladder and walked down to the village. I went to my step parents house first. When I got their it was only my mother.

"Good to see you up at last. Rusl went to Castle Town." Said my mother

"Where is Nichole?" I asked

"I think she said she was going to Faron woods North Faron woods." Said my mother

"Thanks I will find her from there, bye!" I said as I was leaving I wasn't in good shape to be fighting or running around. If anything I needed to rest. I went back to my house got my sword and shield.

"So Nichole wasn't at Uli's place then wasn't she?" Said Midna

"Nope, but I am going to North Faron woods that is the area she told my step mother where she was going so I am only backtracking of where I heard she has been to." I said And was out the door going to South Faron woods to get to the entrance of North Faron woods. I was running, even though I wasn't fully healed. When I got to the entrance of North Faron woods, I checked to see if I had enough oil for my lantern between the cave and the fog. I had enough for the trip to go find Nichole. I went through the cave to where the fog was at. I got out my oil lantern and had it lit. I heard a scream, the scream sounded like Nichole's. I used the oil lanterns fire to get past the fog the will make me fall asleep. Once I got past the fog, I seen Nichole and a man. He was beating the crap out of her.

"So you think you can just run away from home, and where is Elizabeth?" Bellowed the man

"Let go of me father!" Screamed Nichole The man had a whip in hand and was whipping her.

"You are going to marry Phillip! Yelled her Father

"Like hell I will!" Screamed Nichole He whipped her more. I got in between the two.

"Stop it." I said

"Who the fuck are you?" Yelled Nichole's father

"My name is Link and you're hurting my friend." I said

"I am her father! She ran away from home when she was supposed to marry a nice kind man." Said Nichole's father

"Kind? You call beating whipping me to death kind!?" Yelled Nichole

"You need more discipline in your life." Said Nichole's father

"No I don't need more discipline in life, what I need is to get away from you!" Yelled Nichole

"How dare you!" Said Nichole's father I was still in front of Nichole I leaned in to her

"Go to Midna in Ordan." I whispered to her she nodded and ran off.

"What did you say to my daughter?" Yelled Nichole's father

"Told her to go back to a friend in a village." I said

"Where is she at?" Yelled Nichole's father

"Not saying. She is happier being where she is at." I said

"How dare you! Tell me where my daughter is at now or I will charge you with treason!" Yelled Nichole's father

"Not saying and threats and promises from you don't scare me what so ever. I promised that I would protect her from harm and I am going to keep that promise. So go on and charge me I don't care. You were scaring her in many ways, she has a fear of men that might beat her up for no reason. When I first met her I didn't know she had that fear at all. She only allows men to be so close to her before she freaks out. And beating her the way you are is only making her fear of men worse. Try putting yourself in her shoes and try to understand how she feels you are her father." I said

"Man, you have guts to talk back to me. Let me guess you have strong feelings for her don't you? And your parents must have have raised you well." Said Nichole's father

"Yes, I do. My real parents are dead though I don't remember much of them though. My real parents died when I was just a baby. I have step parents and a step brother." I said

"Do you know what really happened to Elizabeth?" Asked Nichole's father

"What do you mean what really happened from what Nichole told me her sister is missing." I said

"Not really missing, She is more on a rampage here in Hyurle. Nichole must not have told you a lot of things then, but kept you in the dark about all of the deep secrets then. Elizabeth is a demon that won't stop. Nichole is a hybrid a half wit. Nichole refuses to listen and runs away from the truth." Said Nichole's father

"Why does she keep denying that she is a hybrid?" I asked

"Cause she wants to live as a human. Why she hates me so much is cause the fact she is a hybrid and I was going to send her to a center, meaning she was going to marry Phillip. Yes Nichole would have been in a cage." Said Nichole's father

"No one should be caged. Doing so would make her for sure go insane." I said

"Now Elizabeth is a full fledge Demon, there is nothing that can be done to stop her but to kill her. Nichole still has the choice of demon or human. My son was human and so was my wife then they were killed by Elizabeth." Said Nichole's father I was shocked at this.

"I did abuse Nichole, but only for her own good. Please. Please. Please guide her to her human side. Keep her from becoming like her sister. I will leave Nichole in your hands, she seems to trust you well enough." Said Nichole's father

"I will look after her." I said

"Thank you." Said Nichole's father and left I headed back to Ordan, but before I got to the village I saw Nichole covered in blood

"Nichole are you okay?" I asked

"Stay away from me." Said Nichole she was transforming into her demon form. I still went up to her.

"I said stay away from me!" Shouted Nichole

"I heard you the first time, I am here for you. I don't care if I get injured by you." I said

"I don't want to see you injured. I am a demon." Said Nichole freaking out.

"Your only a half demon your father told me the dark deep secrets, so I am well aware. I promised your father that I will help guide you to your human half. I am not leaving you cause you are my friend and the fact I love you very much with all my heart." I said wrapping my arms around her, now hugging her. I know that she jumped at me being this close to her, but she wrapped her arms around me. She was now crying.

"I am afraid of men, but I am sure that Midna told you." Said Nichole

"She told me. Midna yelled at me for kissing you, but when I told her I didn't know about you being afraid of men, she lowered her voice. Nichole I am not going to harm you, all I want is to protect you with my life." I said

"But I am a monster." Said Nichole

"Not to me your not." I said looking right into her blue eyes.

"Link, just kiss me already again." Said Nichole so I kissed her without question. She even kissed back this time. We broke apart after about 10 minutes of kissing each other. She looked up at me.

"As much as I am afraid of men, your the only man that I letted this close to me. I had feelings for you when I first met you, but I tried to ignored my feelings for you, however you started to fall in love with me. I didn't want get too close to you, but you got close to me. Your different from other men." said Nichole smiling at me.

"Its okay to be afraid, to be scared, to be angry, to feel sad, etc. May not be easy, but you have to be yourself no matter what happens." I said This time Nichole kissed me on her own. We kissed again, but longer this time. I was now on top of her. I stopped kissing her, and pulled away from her lips.

"I think we were going too far with that kiss." I said Still on top of her.

"Yeah, I back to my human side!" Said Nichole smiling at me. She kissed me again but pulled away in about two seconds.

"You were just falling into the darkness in a early stage and I managed to help." I said

_**Sorry I been bad and haven't updated this story I get side tracked a lot and doesn't help that I have finals I am a freshmen in high school so hopefully during christmas break I will be able to update more.**_

"Link let's go to Kakariko and to save the children of Ordan." Said Nichole

"Right, Let's hurry though." I said so we both got up and headed to Kakariko village.


End file.
